Recuerdos Confusos
by Alice primera
Summary: En donde me encuentro? por que no recuerdo nada? Ah! son muchas preguntas sin respuestas. Lo unico que se es que hay unas criaturas llamadas "Titanes" (corta descripcion lo siento u.u no insulten!)


N/A: seeeeee, el otro fanfic era una mierda e infantil pero no tendrían que decirlo tan feo TnT se tienen que respetar las cosas escritas de los demás, soy una novata en los fanfics :'c lo siento mucho por mi ortografía… escribo estilo caníbal :v ok no XD pero si no les gusta la historia no lean :'c pero al menos denme una oportunidad u.u

Recuerdos confusos Cap 1 "En donde estoy?"

Para ti, a dos mil años en el futuro 

-la caída de shingenshina (parte 1)-

"ahh~!" desperté rápidamente….."D-Donde estoy? Ay…. Mi cabeza" Dije muy adolorida, luego mire a mi alrededor para ver donde estaba. Lo único que había era pasto… yo estaba sentada bajo un árbol, brisa pasaba por mi cabello causándome paz, pero… me duele mucho mi cabeza… un momento…. No recuerdo nada.. nada… Mi nombre es… ¿Q-Que?! ¿N-no sé quién soy? Oh dios, esto es muy malo. Creo que tengo Amnesia creo que esa es la palabra.

Me levante pero luego me volvi a caer, Rayos…. Estoy muy débil. Porque no recuerdo nada?! Haber creo que intentare recordar algo…

*recuerdos*

Waaa~! Todo es borroso, casi no puedo ver nada, ay mi cabeza.

*Fin de recuerdos* (es my corto lo siento TnT)

Mire a mi alrededor (otra vez) y vi… Unos Muros? Qué raro .-. decidí levantarme (otra vez) y camine Asía un tipo de entrada en el muro, vi a un tipo soldado hablando con un niño de ojos verdes y una niña con pelo corto. Quería saber donde me encontraba así que decidí aprovechar para preguntarles donde estoy

"D-Disculpen, si no es mucha molestia. Me podrían decir ¿en dónde estoy?" Pregunte tartamudeando. Todos se voltearon a mirarme, Me siento incomoda .-.

"Estas en Shingenshina, parte de los muros. No sabias? En que tipo de mundo vives?"Dijo El niño con ojos verdes (eren)

"Eren, no seas grosero" Dijo la niña con pelo corto. Asi que su nombre es Eren ¿eh? Que nombre tan raro .-.

"L-Lo siento mucho, es que creo que tengo amnesia. No recuerdo nada ni siquiera de mi nombre" Dije nerviosamente

"D-De verdad? Lamento ser grosero" Dijo Eren

"Que tal si no la llevamos con tu papa?" Pregunto la niña del pelo corto

"Tienes razón mikasa, Adios hannes" Eren se despidió del soldado que se llamaba Hannes

Después todos íbamos caminando tranquilamente en un silencio agradable :3 hasta que Mikasa Habló (descubri su nombre :'D)

"Eren, no creo que debas unirte a la infanteria de reconocimiento" Mikasa le dijo a Eren

Eren se sorprendio y dijo "¿que, crees que ellos tambien son estupidos?"

"No digo que sean estupidos ni nada de eso "Dijo mikasa, de repente las campana de la iglesia sonaron enviando el mensaje de que la infantería de reconocimiento está de regreso

"¡La infanteria de reconocimiento esta de regreso! ¡la puerta se esta abriendo!" Eren dijo con alegría

Que es la infantería de reconocimiento? .-. estoy muy confundida…. Rayos! Por que no puedo recordar nada! Ahh…

"¡Vamos mikasa! ¡los heroes han vuelto!" Continuo Eren jalándonos hacia la puerta del muro para ver a los "Heroes" que están de regreso

Yo vi a hombres con capa verde, algunos en caballos y algunos caminando a pie

"Mierda, no puedo ver" Dijo Eren buscando un lugar para que pudiera ver mejor, encontro tres cajas, el se subio a una mikasa a otra y yo en otra

Un soldado (Erwin) estaba cabalgando y con la cara abajo otros tres soldados detrás de el, el miro la cara de Eren llena de felicidad pero rapidamente se volteo, Eren se quedo con cara confundida

Entonces el vio la parte de atras de ellos y se quedo con cara de "IMPAKTADO" cuando vio lo que iba detrás de erwin, lo que vio era puros soldados heridos, uno tenia una venda en el ojo apoyandose en otro para poder caminar, tambien habia carretas con hombres sin la otra mitad de la pierna, otros se le veían la cara de traumados, todos pasaban y las personas los miraban con asombro

"Por que hay tan pocos?" una persona pregunto "Muchos fueron comidos, eso es lo que consigues cuando sales de los muros" Otra persona dijo, Eren tenia los ojos muy ampliados, mikasa tenia la mirada fría, yo la verdad estaba muy confundida, ¿Por qué estaban muy heridos? Muchas preguntas sin respuestas

De repente aparecio una mujer mayor de edad "Moses! Moses!, mi hijo moses, no puedo encontrarlo" dijo acercandose al grupo

"¿Donde esta mi hijo?" Pregunto la mujer aferrandose a la capa del lider "Es ella, la madre de Moses, Traiganlo" Dijo el lider

la mujer se solto asombrada, luego le entregaron un pañuelo con poca sangre, ella miro el pañuelo y luego miro al lider y luego al pañuelo deshaciendolo encontrandose con una mitad de un brazo, inmediatamente lo tapo y empezo a llorar ;-; "Esta fue la unica parte que pudimos salvar de el "Murmuro el lider, la mujer se inco en el suelo llorando y abrazando el pañuelo, su cabeza se agacho llorando

El lider la estaba mirando, luego se inco mirandola "Pero... mi hijo... fue útil, ¿cierto?2 Pregunto sollozando la Señora, los ojos del lider se ampliaron "Puede que... no haya sido un héroe, ¡pero al menos murió a defender la humanidad, ¿cierto?!" La mujer dijo en voz alta y lagrimas saliendose de sus ojos

La boca del lider se abrio y hubo un silencio incomodo."Por supuesto! ... No... Durante esta misión... nosotros... No aún antes de nuestras misiones... ¡Todavía no hemos echo ningun progreso!" Grito el lider "soy un fracaso. ¡Solo he logrado que los soldados sean asesinados!" Continuo gritando el lider, las personas estaban en shock, una dama estaba tapandose la boca

"Y todavía no hemos aprendido algo util sobre los titaneeeeeees!" Grito el lider

Espera….que son los titanes? S-son monstros?! D: pero que ridícula me escucho. No existen monstros o ¿si?

~~~~~~~Todos los soldados ya han pasado~~~~~~

"Bueno, eso fue facil. encerio" una persona digo

"¿entonces todo lo que hemos estado haciendo es ofreciendonos como almuerzo gratis?" pregunto con brazos cruzados el señor, pero el cerro la boca por que Eren le golpeo con el palo en la cabeza .w.

el se volteo y se empezo a sobar la cabeza "y eso que fue niño?" pregunto, eren le iba a pegar otra vez pero mikasa lo jaló para atras

"Oye! ¡que estas haciendo mikasa?!" Grito Eren, mikasa no le hacia caso...luego me jaló a mi

Ella nos jaló hasta un callejon, lanzo a Eren a la pared, y a mí no me hizo nada c': me salve! xDDD toda la madera salio volando y yo con cara asustada. No sabia que mikasa tendría mucha fuerza

¿a que vino eso?"pregunto Eren "Mira toda la madera!"

"Eren, ¿cambiaste de opinion acerca de unirte a la legion de reconocimiento?" Pregunto Mikasa, Eren la miro con cara asombrada, hubo un silencio incomodo, luego eren se puso a levantar la madera "Ayúdame a recoger esto" Murmuro Eren  
"No hay mucho." dijo mikasa levantando la madera

-continuara-


End file.
